the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weak Are Meat
The Weak Are Meat is the fourth episode of The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror.[https://tvweb.com/the-terror-season-2-infamy-trailer-2-episode-descriptions/ TV Web - The Terror: Infamy Trailer #2] Summary Chester, off in search of a better life, is treated with hostility by his fellow Americans. Luz hopes to be accepted by Henry and Asako in their new home as the Japanese American community celebrates Obon, a festival to commemorate the spirits of those who have died. Plot Chester has written a letter to his girlfriend, Luz. He tells her that it's 3 A.M. where he is in Guadalcanal and he's wide awake. He tells her that he's far from the action of the war, so far that Colonel Stallings hasn't even told the Marine officers about them yet to "keep morale up." He has a bunkmate, Arthur Ogawa. They spend the day in their tents translating and fighting off malaria, but he doesn't know why he can't fall asleep. For six nights in a row, when he starts to fall asleep, he feels like the enemy is closing in on him. He then thinks of her, and hopes it is at least calmer back at camp. He bought a new camera in Australia, and promises to send some pictures. He goes outside, with the camera. He shouts after a yurei and flashes a photo, but there doesn't appear to be anyone there. The wind howls all around him as he flashes more photos. He says that he knows she's there. Back at the camp, Luz walks as a narration of a letter written by her plays. She says that she really ought to have written two letters. She's proud of him for having gotten a job so many others didn't, but sometimes she thinks she never should have let him leave. She came to the camp for him, only for him to leave. Still, though she blames him for being selfish, she also blames herself for blaming him. She feels it will be like this until whenever they finally go home. At the camp, she joins the Nakayamas and Yoshidas for a meal. She continues in her letter that when she was little, she would sneak out of her house and look in the neighbor's window. She always thought they looked like what a family should look like, a big family, unlike hers, and together. She feels that's her now, watching a Japanese family of 9,000 through the window. She calls him her best hope, that someday it'll be them and their baby, on a little acre. At Guadalcanal, Chester sits in the tent, examining a photo. Arthur asks him if he sees anything, and he says he doesn't. He asks if Arthur does, and Arthur tells him that there's still nothing on Admiral Takahashi. He asks him if he slept at all and grabs the photo from him, saying that he thought he was supposed to be good. He explains that he wasn't trying for art, that he thought he saw something. Arthur chastises him for using the flash, which could attract the enemy, but Chester says it isn't that as he sees something blurred in the photo. He asks Arthur if he's ever heard of a yurei. Arthur tells him he read about them in old Kaidan stories, asking if he's ghost-hunting. Chester asks him what a yurei would normally be after. Arthur replies that it depends on its onnen, but it would be a crazed hunger for something, that perhaps something wronged it in its life. It spends the rest of eternity trying to satisfy the onnen. Chester asks if a yurei could control other people, leading Arthur to ask if he knows that yurei aren't real. Chester tells him to tell that to the Japanese soldiers; that every other letter is about some kind of spirit. A strong wind starts howling again, blowing away some papers. He finds a hole in the tent, something having torn it open. Arthur suggests maybe a crocodile, wondering if he's still on about the yurei. He munches some food. Back at Colinas de Oro, the yurei in question, Yuko Tanabe, is examining Luz's belly and humming in her role as a midwife. She tells her that the baby is moving. Luz agrees that she can feel it. Yuko asks Luz if she's sad and she agrees that she is a bit sad, because the baby's father is far away. Yuko tells her that the baby is happy. Luz says that she hopes so, and says that she has to get going. Yuko asks her for one moment, pulling out some tools from a bag. She says they make the baby come out. She hands her a rattle for the baby. Luz thanks her in Japanese and leaves. Chester and Arthur meet with Colonel Stallings at the main camp. Stallings tells them that it's time for them to see where their documents are coming from. Dead bodies litter the ground. Stallings says that there's so much there that can kill you: malaria, cholera and all kinds of sand flies. Chester examines one, asking about a bullet to the head. Stallings ask if he has any idea what "his people" do to them. Chester replies that their people are his people. They explain that there was a rather nasty skirmish with Admiral Takahashi's men and they think that Chester and Arthur may be able to help. He figured it was time they worked hand-in-hand. Chester asks how long the battle has been going and is told that it's been on and off for months, but didn't get nasty until six days ago, when they lost Sergeant Crittenden. They're not even sure if he's alive or dead, that sometimes the "Japs" execute prisoners. Chester points out that a live POW might have had a better chance of helping them. Stallings tells him to work with what he has. Chester dives into the muck and examines the bodies. He pulls a belt off one and brings it over, saying that not everything is written on paper. There's Wabun code on the belt. Colonel Stallings chastises Oury, telling him that one of his Japanese boys is worth ten of his. He tells him to get back in and see what else he missed. The soldiers grumble, but get in the muck, Chester watching. Back at the tent, another letter of Chester's is narrated. He says that Luz asked what it's like there. If nature could have its way, it would be a tropical paradise, but it can't. He's glad to hear that everything is okay at the camp, that nothing else crazy has happened. He's included a clipping of a flower to make up for the way his father's been acting towards her. He says he's stubborn, but so is she. He tells her to not do too much and that he can't wait to see their baby, that he hopes it gets her looks. At the camp, Luz reads the letter, in which many of the names have been cut out. She shows Asako a picture that he sent of him in uniform. She shows the photo to Henry. Luz says she figures there's a part of him that still thinks of Chester as a little boy. Henry says that he is now his own man. He hands the photo back to her and leaves. Asako asks about the baby. Luz lets her feel her belly. She tells her to not be scared. She asks if Chester told her about her mom, and she says to think good thoughts. She asks how Chester's birth was, but she replies that she doesn't remember, it being so long ago. That night, a soldier searches the grounds with a flashlight. He sees a light on in one of the buildings and goes to check it out. Inside, he calls out, but gets no response. He states that the section is off-limits. He finds Yuko Tanabe knitting at a table. He asks if she understands English and she turns around, her face an undead mess. The soldier gasps in shock. Her joints crack and the soldier pants in fear. He walks out of the building, acting as if possessed. He grunts in pain and scales the watch tower. Another soldier, seeing this, shouts "Nessler" after him. He says he missed his last shift, asking what the hell he thinks he's doing. Nessler reaches the top. He climbs to the edge and jumps. He hits the ground, dead. Those that are outside that late at night look on in shock. Major Bowen goes over to examine the body. He discovers a broken glass and demands to know which of the "Japs" got him drunk. There is, of course, no answer. That morning, the camp is a wreck as the soldiers go on a tear through the dormitories. Bowen demands that Amy Yoshida tell him where the contraband saké is. She tells him that it's her family's barracks, and he says he is aware. He says that if she points out her bed, he'll search it himself. Yamato-san tells him "this is for Obon, our custom to honor ancestor," indicating a woven basket. Major Bowen tells a soldier to sweep all of the "spook" stuff away. Luz comes in, as they try to take away the dress that Chester gave her. He says it's made from camp property and seizes it. Under the floorboards, the soldiers find several bottles. The Major tells him that there are explicit rules and they wouldn't be hiding it if it wasn't wrong. They start to take away Henry. Walt Yoshida tells him that they have the wrong guy, that all he does is drink it, but he makes it. Amy cautions him, "Walt," and Major Bowen asks her to tell him that she didn't know about this. Walt tells him that she didn't, that girls aren't allowed it anyway. Bowen says that he doesn't have time to adjudicate and tells the soldiers to take him to the stockade, that one's just as good as another. Luz is back with Yuko, who is again feeling her belly. She asks her what's wrong, that she looks sad. She tells her that Chester's father, Henry, hates her, no matter what she does. Yuko tells her that Henry is sad, that he feels forgotten. Yuko listens to her belly and says "two," that there are two babies. Twins. Later, Asako is surprised to hear the news, and seemingly a bit upset. Luz asks what's wrong, but she replies that it's wonderful. Luz asks if it's too much of a burden, that they'll need two of everything. Asako tells her not to worry, that they'll manage. She says that she needs to write Chester, but Asako warns her not to until the babies are born. She sees Fumi sprinkling some rice and asks what she's doing. She explains that she's blessing the home. She asks against what, and Toshiro asks "Aren't twins supposed to be bad luck?" Everyone shushes him, but he says it's what his father used to say, that twins bring death and misfortune. Fumi tells him to be quiet. Luz assures them that there's no curse on her twins. Asako doesn't seem so sure. Luz says to believe what they want, but nobody is treat her children like they're cursed. She leaves. Chester sits, writing a letter. He says that it's been another three days and he still hasn't gotten any sleep. He's been stuck at a desk searching for the sergeant and he thinks he may be going a little crazy. As he rapidly pages through a small notebook, the wind blows. Arthur grabs it and tells him "Not so rough, take it easy," but it's Yuko Tanabe that Chester sees. The hallucination ends and Arthur tells him that he won't be able to translate anything if he manhandles it. Chester translates "I left my unit in a ravine near a cave natives call 'Giant's Door'. They said the devil's camp was a kilometer due east. I waited till nightfall to make my way there. There were two devils in the tent. They were too absorbed in their work to notice my arrival." Then, a blade suddenly slices through his chest. He awakes - he had suddenly fallen asleep and it was a nightmare. "Giant's Door," he repeats, telling Arthur that he thinks he knows what took Sergeant Crittenden, and where he is. As Henry works on repairing a chair, Luz enters the room. She reads to him from a piece of paper, speaking in Japanese: "Honored Father: Your grandchildren who will soon be born will always honor you. They will always think of you with great respect. And one day... when you are called to heaven, I swear they will keep your memory alive. If a boy is born... his Spanish name will be given in your honor and will be Enrique. Or, if you don't like that, please choose another name that you prefer." She folds the paper and starts to leave, but he tells her to wait. He gets up, and says that Enrique is a good name, that he likes it. Chester's group has found Sergeant Crittenden, but he's not in good shape. He lays bloodied, muttering. The other soldiers ask if he can tell them anything about his captors, but he's in no fit state. Chester asks where he was found, and Colonel Stallings tells him that it's exactly where he said - Giant's Door. They found him in a cave, talking gibberish. He's repeating the same phrase over and over, in Japanese. Chester translates - "You are a devil. A white devil. We kill white devils." Chester asks him who he means. Some of the other soldiers start to pull him out, saying they don't want the "Jap" anywhere near him. Stallings tells them to take their hands off, and for Chester to get back there. Crittenden lunges as Chester approaches and has to be restrained. Chester asks him, in Japanese, if he's something else, inside the body of a white devil. He asks him who he is, if he's a yurei. Crittenden tells him "I will cut out your tongue, gouge out your eyes, I will kill you." Chester demands that he tell him why. Arthur says that he's just repeating what his captors said to him. Crittenden repeats a phrase, which Chester translates as "The weak are meat. The strong eat." At the camp, Luz is taken to Dr. Kitamura, as her water has broken. Her contractions are very close apart. He tells Nurse Hasegawa to prepare for a delivery. He says to clear the room. Henry asks if he's delivered twins before, and he's surprised to hear that it's twins. He says that he delivered babies in medical school, but never twins. Luz yells for someone to get her midwife. Asako promises that she'll try. Yuko appears before Nurse Hasegawa, possessing her. The nurse comes to Luz, telling her that she'll be fine, to just push. "It's me," she tells her in Japanese. She tells Dr. Kitamaura that Luz has a fever. He says she'll be fine. One of the babies is delivered, a boy. Everything is eerily silent and she asks why he isn't crying. He tells her to keep pushing. She yells for him to tell her what's happening. She screams in pain as Hasegawa (Tanabe) tells her that the baby isn't breathing. She asks what Kitamura did, why he didn't save him. Luz screams and pushes. She delivers the other baby. It too is not breathing. The nurse tells him to do something, that he's a doctor. He says there's nothing he can do. "What's happening?!" shouts Luz. She asks what happened to her babies. He tells her he's sorry. She sobs, as everything goes silent. At Guadalcanal, Chester reads a letter from Luz. It says that things are looking up, and she's due to give birth any day now and she won over his dad. She didn't think it was possible, but she did. They're having twins - Hikaru and Enrique. At the camp, the family prays over two small statues that are intended to represent the babies. She says in the letter that she can't wait for him to come home, that she and the babies will be waiting for him. She tells him to send more photos. Luz lays sadly in bed, while back at the camp, Chester smiles with joy. He sighs happily as the wind starts gusting again. A group of soldiers approaches, one of them saying that he almost mistook him for the enemy. Crittenden is with them, and Chester asks who let him out, that he shouldn't be out. The soldier punches him and a brawl begins. Chester is knocked to the ground. One of them tells Crittenden to get in there, that this is for him. Crittenden grabs a flamethrower and aims it at the soldiers. They're enveloped and quickly burnt to death as Crittenden mutters. Stallings and his men arrive and find the bodies on the ground, all dead. Chester, though, is still alive - he wasn't set on fire. He asks Crittenden if he's a yurei - what he's done. Crittenden repeats "Kill white devils." Chester asks him if this is what the spirit told him to do, the yurei. He says, in Japanese, that he serves Admiral Takahashi. The camp is decorated with lanterns. The ceremony mentioned by Yamato-san, Obon, has started. As Luz lies in bed depressed, Henry tells Asako and Fumi that they need to let Chester know what happened. Fumi says that misfortune surrounds him, and she had hoped he taken it with him. Asako says that he's not to blame and Fumi agrees that they are to blame, but misfortune nevertheless does follow Chester. Luz tells them that someone needs to find Yuko and tell her what happened. Asako asks who that is. She says it's her midwife, the one she told her about, who lives past the northeast guard tower. Fumi tells her that nobody lives in that part of camp. Luz tells her that she does - she lives in block 36, barrack 4, that she's been there many times. She begs Asako to tell her, that she needs to know. That night, Asako approaches the barrack in question and sees a light on. She enters, saying that she's sorry to bother whoever's there. She asks for Yuko-san, but gets no reply. She finds the place entirely empty, a solitary lantern burning and some hair on the floor. A wind blows. Outside, Taiko drums play as a girl walks through the crowd in what appears to be a creepy mask. The girl enters the hospital barracks and finds Luz sleeping. She approaches Dr. Kitamura, who is washing up at the sink. He tells her that he's on his way out and to come back in the morning, that visiting hours are over. She keeps approaching and he tells her in English to come back tomorrow. He asks what is wrong with her. She lifts the mask, revealing a terrible twisted visage - that of the true Yuko Tanabe. Her bones crack and Kitamura gasps in horror. In Japanese, she calls him a murderer. A wind blows and he becomes possessed. He tries to resist, bones cracking, but he grabs a scalpel and stabs himself in the belly, cutting himself open as if giving himself a C-section. He collapses to the ground, dying. His blood spills underneath the fallen mask. Guest starring *Hira Ambrosino as Fumi Yoshida *C. Thomas Howell as Major Bowen *Reed Diamond as Colonel Stallings *Christopher Naoki Lee as Hideo Furuya *Marcus Toji as Arthur Ogawa *Lee Shorten as Walt Yoshida *Alex Shimizu as Toshiro Furuya Co-starring *Matthew Smalley as MP Nessler *Hiro Kanagawa as Dr. Kitamura *Emi Kamito as Nurse Hasegawa *Clayton Chitty as Private Burlingham *Jesse Irving as Private Matthis *Shaughnessy Redden as Lieutenant Oury *Josh Hudnuk as Sergeant Crittenden Video 'The Weak Are Meat' Next On Ep. 204 The Terror Infamy 'The Yurei' Sneak Peek Ep. 204 The Terror Infamy 'Asako Visits Yuko!' Moment of Terror Ep. 204 The Terror Infamy Notes and references Category:Infamy Episodes